1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with rapid advances in the industrial fields of electronics, communications, computers, and so forth, the proliferation of portable electronic devices has been increasing. Rechargeable secondary batteries typically have been used as the power source for portable electronic devices.
In general, a secondary battery includes a bare cell including a can accommodating an electrode assembly, and a protection circuit module mounted on the bare cell to control charging and discharging of the bare cell. The protection circuit module should be mounted on the bare cell in a stable manner.